


Wake Me Up to Count Stars

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, BAMF Charlie Bradbury, Bonding, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hacker Charlie Bradbury, House Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nurse Charlie Bradbury, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Past Castiel/Michael (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Dean Winchester, True Mates, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean is depressed and feels he has no purpose in life until he finds, his omega next door neighbor, Castiel unconscious in the hall of their apartment building and near death.  What happens between them will change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost” Wake Me Up - by: Avicii

“Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars” Counting Stars – by: One Republic

 

***----------------------***

 

Dean had fallen asleep with his laptop in his thighs as he laid in bed, again. He was coming down to the wire on the deadline for an essay for his online American Literature course. Taking online classes was the only thing that made Dean feel like he wasn’t totally floundering. Yeah he had a successful car restoration business, Winchester Classic Restorations, but he barely even went into the shop anymore. He left most everything to Garth, a sweet beta, whom Dean trusted explicitly. It had been over three months since he had did more than send an email or make a call when he came to managing the shop and it had been that long since he had set foot in it.

Dean knew he needed to get out of the house and seek help for what he couldn’t deny was depression but the alpha was just too proud. So he immersed himself in an online literature course and lost himself in books. He had done the same when he was a teenager after his mother died and his father took very little interest in raising him and his little brother Sam.

Sam was now the root cause or at least one of them to Dean’s spiraling mental state. His whole life had consisted of taking care of and protecting his little brother. Sam now lived in California and was a powerful alpha lawyer. Dean might get a call from his brother every other month if he was lucky. He didn’t find out his little brother was engaged until he got a wedding invitation. In two months he would be going to his little brother’s wedding and it felt like he was going to see a stranger. 

The last time they had spoken, Sam had been quite severe with Dean. “Dean you’re just wondering from one night stand to one night stand. You need to find someone to settle down with. What the hell are you doing with your life?” Sam had said so contemptuously. Dean was so angry he just hung up the phone instead of telling Sam he hadn’t had a one night stand in six months. He hadn’t been with anyone and hardly even went out with friends anymore. His best friend Charlie, an awesome omega, had damn near given up on him. Dean was lost and drowning.

Dean realized he had been awoken by a noise in the apartment next door which was strange since his new neighbor had hardly made any noise since he had moved in a month ago. The guy was an omega who Dean had to admit was quite handsome. He hadn’t gotten close because the guy seemed timid and damn near panicked every time he saw him. Over the last week the omega had look increasingly ill and Dean had to admit he worried for the guy. 

Dean decided since he was awake he should shower because he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had. He turned the water to as hot as he could stand and just let the spray revive him as much as it could. After dressing casually in a pair of well-worn jeans and a grey henley, he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Well it was actually dinner time but hell breakfast food was good anytime. 

He was getting some eggs out of the fridge when he heard a crash in the hallway. When he opened his apartment door he found his new neighbor unconscious on the hall floor. Dean got down next to the omega on the floor and tried to get a response from the men. “Hey buddy open your eyes for me.” The men remained unresponsive even when Dean shook him. Fuck! What was he supposed to do with an unconscious omega? “Men I am going to call you an ambulance.” Dean said out loud for what reason he didn’t rightly know.

He was almost standing when the omega reached out and grabbed his ankle. “Don’t! There is nothing they can do.”

“What’s your name?” Dean asked kneeling back down to the omega.

“Castiel.” The omega said in his weak but devastatingly deep voice.

“Well Cas, why can’t a doctor help you?” Dean felt something pull at his heart. There was something about this omega but he just couldn’t put it into words. The guys scent was way off. Dean could smell what smelled like fresh baked cherry pie in his scent but over that was a putrid sickly smell. Even so Dean felt intoxicated by the underlying pleasant scent.

“It is rejection sickness. My mate broke our bond to be with someone else. To be exact he eloped with my sister.” The omega finally opened his eyes and looked at Dean at the end of his story with utter devastation in his eyes. Dean gasped because he had never seen such mesmerizing blue eyes before.

“What a dick.” Dean found himself proclaiming.

“Yes he is.” Castiel said trying to sit up.

“Easy buddy.” Dean warned. It was too late because just the effort of sitting up made the omega faint again. Dean caught Cas’ head before it could hit the floor. “Shit!” Dean exclaimed as he pulled the omega in his arms into a bridal carry. The alpha carried the omega into his apartment and laid him in his own bed. “What the hell am supposed to do now?” Dean said to no one.

He pulled out his laptop and researched what rejection sickness entailed and he was horrified. According to his research without either the help of another alpha or bonding to another alpha, 80% of omegas inflicted would die. Dean barely knew the guy but he sure as hell didn’t want to see him die. The article he found suggested that skin on skin contact with an alpha and scenting increased an omega’s chance of survival by 50%.

The omega was still unconscious but by the looks of him, Dean couldn’t wait to get permission. Cas might not ever wake up again if he didn’t do something. “Son of a bitch.” Dean mumbled as he stripped the omega down to his boxers. He covered him up quickly and then the alpha stripped down to his boxers as well. He got under the covers and pulled Cas into his arms and positioned the omegas nose into the crook of his neck. Dean didn’t intend to fall asleep but the omega’s scent put him at such ease he was asleep in mere minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean awoke a couple hours later to the omega shivering violently in his arms. Placing his hand on Cas' forehead he discovered the omega was running a very high fever. Dean was overcome with an ice cold sense of fear. What was he going to do? The thought of watching Cas die, even though he didn't even know him, made the alpha feel sick.

He grabbed his laptop from the nightstand, careful not to lose full contact with the omega's body. Dean couldn't be sure but he was starting to think that skin contact with him was the only thing keeping the omega alive. He read a couple articles online that suggested a few ideas on how to bring the fever down. The one he could do quickly without having to leave his apartment to get anything was to put the sick omega in a lukewarm bath and try to moderate the fever.

Dean took a deep settling breath and then hauled the omega up in his arms. Cas was limp like a rag doll which did little to help the alpha's building anxiety over the situation. Dean carried the omega into his bathroom and sat him in the floor up against the wall while he filled the tub. Dean added some of his lavender bath salts that he would never admit he'd bought for himself. He figured why not use the bath to help with the fever and settle his and the omega's nerves.

Dean lifted the omega back into his arms and carefully stepped into the tub. He sat down in the tub, settling Cas into his lap. For modesty's sake he had left their boxers on. Cas whimpered when he came in contact with the water. Dean knew the water probably felt ice cold to the feverish omega. Cas in his unconscious state out of instinct nuzzled into Dean's neck. The alpha ran his fingers through the omega’s dark brown messy hair.

The alpha still felt incredibly anxious. He needed something to give him peace because he didn’t want his emotions bleeding over to the omega in his scent. Dean did what he used to do when he was a kid and his father would leave him and his brother alone for large spans of time. He closed his eyes and started to sing. “Mama told me when I was young… "Come sit beside me, my only son… And listen closely to what I say… And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day" … Oh, take your time, don't live too fast… Troubles will come and they will pass… You'll find a woman and you'll find love… And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"… "And be a simple kind of man… Oh, be something you love and understand…Baby be a simple kind of man…Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"

Cas started to stir in his arms. “Cas, can you open your eyes and look at me?” Dean spoke softly pulling the omega’s chin up to look at him.

Cas’ eyes cracked open and he looked at Dean. “Where am I?”

“We are in my bathroom. You are running a high fever and I am trying to bring it down.” Dean replied still stroking his fingers through the omega’s hair.

“Not to sound ungrateful but who are you?” Cas said his head slumping back onto the alpha’s chest. The poor guy didn’t have the strength to hold his own head up.

“I am your neighbor, Dean. I found you passed out in the hallway. Do you remember?” Dean resisted the urge to kiss the omega on the forehead. He had this instinct to protect and cherish the man he held.

“Sort of. Everything is kind of fuzzy and distant. Why are you helping me?” Cas said sounding so wretched.

“One, that is what decent people do for others and two… man I have this urge to… I don’t know... to protect you.” Dean found himself being honest.

“Well don’t get any ideas. Even though you have those handsome green eyes, I barely know you.” Cas said with a small upturn of his lips. It wasn’t quite a smile but it made the alpha’s stomach flutter.

“Don’t worry Cas. I am not that kind of alpha or guy for that matter. Do you feel up to getting out of the tub?” Dean asked. The fever seemed to have come down some and the water was getting cold.

“Weak… need help.” Cas answered as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. Dean suppressed a shiver because he liked how it felt to have the omega cling to him.

“No problem. I am going to get you out and get us some dry clothes. I’ll put you in some of my clothes. I need your permission to dress you. I promise to be a gentlemen.” Dean said rubbing circles into the omega’s back.

“Alright as long as you promise.” Cas said tiredly.

Dean chuckled, “Alright buddy let’s get you dried off.”

Cas was already back to sleep before Dean could get him dressed. Dean put him in a pair of his boxers and a pair of jogging pants. Dean dressed himself the same leaving both of their torsos bare for skin on skin touch. The alpha snuggled down under the covers hoping the next time he awoke maybe the omega would be a little more alert.

When Dean fell asleep he dreamed of a blue eyed little boy and a green eyed little girl giggling and singing in the back of his Impala. His blue eyed mate’s deep gravelly voice was singing along and Dean’s heart felt like it might burst from his chest. Then everything went dark and he was alone in the abyss calling out for his family. All that answered back was a condescending voice saying, “You’re poison Dean. You’ll never have that family. They’re better off without you.”

Then came the gravelly voice that Dean yearned to hear the rest of his life. “Dean wake up. It’s just a dream.”

“Yeah.” Dean thought to himself, “A dream too good for me.”

A hard shove to Dean’s chest finally woke the alpha. He opened his eyes and beheld the blue eyes he wanted to look into forever. Dean without thinking kissed the lips that belonged to those blue eyes. The omega didn’t push away and the alpha let himself melt into the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean's mind finally snapped awake and his mind came back online he pulled out of the kiss. "I'm so sorry." the alpha apologized. First thing he noticed was the omega was holding his head up a little on his own and second he realized that he, himself was crying. The omega was trying to wipe the alpha's tears away.

"No it is okay. I understand. You were screaming and crying in your sleep. And if I have to be honest the kiss was kind of nice." Cas said looking away slightly embarrassed.

Dean quickly changed the subject so they wouldn't talk about his dream, "You're looking a little stronger. Are you feeling any better?" the alpha inquired.

"Maybe some. I don't feel like I am about to pass out immediately. I guess I owe that to you." the omega said looking at where their naked chests were in contact.

"I did some research after I initially brought you into my apartment. Skin contact with an alpha was recommended for an omega with rejection sickness. I really wanted to get your permission first but you were so ill I was afraid if I didn't act fast you might never wake up." Dean started playing with the short hair at the nape of the omega's neck.

"I am glad you did. I resigned myself to my fate but it is nice to know there are alpha's out there that actually care." the omega's voice ended in a strained whisper.

"I don't pretend to know what happened beyond what you briefly told me. However I do know he is a fool. If you were mine, I'd never look or think about anyone else." Dean couldn't believe he just said that. What was it about this man that made him so honest about what he felt.

"You're quite the charmer aren't you." the omega said with a slight smile. Dean really liked that smile.

"I have been known to be but with you I am just being honest. I know I don't know you but I want to." Dean said as he let his hand wonder down to the omega's shoulder where he started massaging it in small circles.

"I have to survive this first." Cas said indicating the inflamed mating bite. It looked all kinds of wrong. Like it was necrotic.

"I'm going to get you through this Cas. You're already looking better." Dean said trying to cheer the omega up.

"The sickness has waxed and waned many times over the last month. I am afraid I'm not out of the woods yet." Cas said laying his head back on Dean's chest. "For the record I would like to get to know you better too." Cas said before he lost consciousness again.

Dean was even more determined to save Cas now. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and texted his friend Charlie. He just hoped she wasn't too mad at him to help.

Dean: Charlie I need a favor. I found my neighbor unconscious in the hall. He is an omega and he has rejection sickness. I'm trying to save him. Could you bring me anything you know of that might help. 

Charlie: I haven't heard from you in forever. Have you become some kind of Mother Teresa?

Dean: No. Please. I think he might be my true mate okay but under all the smell of sickness it is unclear. Please you know I'd never say that on a whim.

Charlie: You always said true mates were bullshit.

Dean: I know... just please.

Charlie: Alright. I'm on it. Be there as soon as I can.

Dean laid his head back on the pillow after placing his phone back on the night stand. He took a big whiff of the omega and yes underneath the putrid smell was the scent of home. Dean had both hope and fear because Dean Winchester didn't get to keep nice things.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean must have drifted off because he was awoken by someone shaking him. When he opened his eyes, Charlie was staring down at him. "He looks pretty bad." Charlie said looking at Cas, who was laying across Dean's chest still.

"I'm afraid." was all Dean could say in a cracked whisper.

Charlie's face immediately went from concerned to serious. "We can do this Winchester. With me in your corner, we can't lose." In that moment Charlie knew this omega was Dean's salvation as Dean was the omega's. She would fight for that. She had missed Dean and if this omega was this important to him than he was to her too.

"His name is Cas. His mate broke their bond to mate his sister. What a douche bag." Dean said still whispering as to not wake Cas.

"Seriously. What's his name? I am going to hack him and make his life hell." Charlie's scent was going acrid with anger.

"I don't know. He has been in and out of consciousness so much that I haven't gotten a lot of info. Didn't want to dwell on that too much either. He seems to do better when he is calm. Charlie I can't lose him when I just found him." Dean was fighting not to let tears fall again. He didn't like to show weakness. Something his father had beat into him as a child.

"That is not going to happen. I won't let it." Charlie said as she started unloading things from her bag. First thing Charlie did was pull a thermometer from her bag and press it into Cas' ear. Her face fell when she read it. "His temp is 109. Dean we have to get it down or he's not going to make it." Dean lost his battle and he cried in front of Charlie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean I know this is scary but I need you to calm yourself. I understand but if Cas smells your distress it is going to upset him. We need to keep him as calm as possible if we are going to have a shot at saving him." Charlie said all this in her quietest, most gentle voice.

"Okay." Dean said as almost a whimper as he squeezed the sick omega to his chest. "What can I do?"

"Right now what you are doing is good. If you mated him it would be even better." Charlie said matter of fact.

"I can't do that. Not without his permission and I certainly don't want to have him make that decision in the state that he is in." Dean said cuddling Cas even closer.

"Alright hard way it is." Charlie said starting to pull all manner of medical things from her bag. "I am going to get an IV in him to get him hydrated and give him a powerful high dose antibiotics to see if we can get ahead of this thing. We need to get his fever as low as possible and keep it there if we can. If you continue your touch therapy then he may have a shot."

"How do you know all this? You're a computer hacker." Dean looked at Charlie with new eyes. He thought he knew her so well.

"I have been a lot of things Dean. Did you honestly think that Charlie was my real name. We all have secrets my friend. I kept mine to keep you safe. If I was ever discovered and you knew too much you, they might hurt you." Charlie said stopping momentarily in her preparations to look Dean in the eye.

"I understand. I don't like it. Since I am benefiting from your skills I guess I shouldn't bitch. Just help him alright." Dean sounded desperate in a way Charlie had never heard before.

The redheaded omega straightened out Cas' arm the best she could without making him lose any skin contact with Dean. The first attempt at an IV led to a blown vein and Charlie silently cursed. Cas was so dehydrated that she was going to have to use all her patience and skills to get it done. Second time Charlie held her breath and said a little prayer. When the IV went in and flushed successfully, she said a silent thanks.

Charlie set the fluids to run free flow so they could get Cas hydrated fast. She added the antibiotics to the IV as well as a fever reducer. She took Cas' temperature again and found that it had risen to 110. "Shit! We are going to have to get him in a cool bath again. His brain is going to fry if we don't." She wrapped the IV in his arm in plastic to keep it dry. "I am going to go and run the bath. Get both of you stripped down as far as your comfortable. Don't ever stop touching him Dean. It is important." Charlie said calmly and clearly.

Dean eyes were wide and frightened but he nodded as he pushed the covers back. Charlie headed to the bathroom. She said another prayer because if Cas died, she didn't know if Dean would be okay ever again. Even though they weren't mated there was already a profound bond between those two.

Dean took off his and Cas' jogging pants. Then the alpha sat on the side of the bed holding the unconscious omega his chest. "God if you're real and you give a damn about me, don't take him from me please." Dean pleaded looking at the ceiling. Dean wasn't a religious man but he was willing to do anything he could at this point.

He stood carefully and carried Cas into the bathroom where he found Charlie adding some of the lavender bath salts in. He didn't even care who knew he liked them anymore. He finally gave in to the urge to kiss the omega's forehead as he slowly lowered himself and the omega down in the lukewarm water. Charlie kissed Dean on the cheek after she secured the IV bag to a towel rack by the tub. She then left so they could have some privacy.

They were in the tub for a few minutes before Cas started to whimper as he regained consciousness. The omega opened his eyes and realized they were in the bath again. "I am starting to think you have a kink for baths." the omega said trying for humor but his voice was so weak it didn't communicate.

"No sweetheart. Your fever has spiked. My friend Charlie is here. We started an IV to get you hydrated and give you medicine." Dean noticed that the omega didn't mind the term of endearment but at the mention of another person being there, Cas' eyes widened with fear.

"Who is he?" Cas said starting to tremble.

"Charlie is a she and she is an omega. She is my best friend." Dean said stroking Cas' cheek.

"Omega?" Cas said with jealousy.

Dean chuckled weakly, "Cas she likes other female omegas so no reason to get your hackles up."

"Alright. This is so confusing. Why do I feel like this about you?" Cas asked turning big blue eyes on Dean.

The alpha could only be truthful to his omega. "Because Sweetheart... I am certain we are true mates."

Cas, finally more alert, took in the alpha's scent. "Oh my! You smell like coffee, leather, and sandalwood. Dean you smell like home." the omega exclaimed.

"I know. You smell like a hint of honey, jasmine, and cherry pie. I can smell it under the infection. You smell like home to me too." Dean said cuddling Cas close.

"Why couldn't I have met you years ago before Michael claimed me?" Cas lamented.

"Michael... that was the shithead that did this too you?" Dean said petting the omega.

"Yes. He left me because we'd been together two years and I hadn't pupped. My father's will says that whomever has a child first, me or my sister, inherits the family fortune. He broke our bond and mated my sister in hopes she would conceive so he could get my family's money." Cas said forlornly. 

"What a bastard. Well Charlie wants to know your mates identity. She wants to hack him and make his life hell for what he did to you. I really want that to. The bastard deserves a nice serving of karma." Dean said his voice coloring a little with anger. Dean took a breath because he knew he didn't need to get worked up and give Cas a set back.

"She just met me. Why would she want to do that?" Cas said tilting his head and scrunching his face in confusion.

Dean thought the look was absolutely adorable on his omega. "Because you are a fellow omega who has been wronged and you are important to me." Dean explained.

I think you are important to me too Dean." Cas confessed.

"Glad to hear." Dean said kissing the omega's forehead and pulling him snugger to his chest. "I am going to do all I can to get you through this. Then I want to woo you Cas."

"I love the sound of that." Cas said settling back into the alpha as he lost consciousness again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very tired tonight, so if there are any huge errors in this chapter I apologize.

Dean redressed Cas but he didn't want to just go back to his bed. Dean couldn't understand it. The alpha had spent months languishing in bed but now that he had Cas his urge to hideaway in the dark had vanished. He wanted to walk in the sunshine holding Cas' hand. He looked down at the unconscious omega in his armed and hoped one day soon he'd get to do that.

So he carried Cas to the living room and while holding the omega with one hand, he pulled back the curtains to let some light in. Charlie was sitting at his desk typing away at her laptop. Dean pulled his coat rack over to the sofa to hang the IV bag on. The alpha then lowered himself gently down onto the sofa with Cas in his arms and pulled a throw blanket off the back of the couch to cover the omega. Charlie finished with whatever she was doing and came over with the thermometer. "103.5... not as good as I would like but it is better." she said making her way back to the desk chair which she turned around to face Dean. "Tired of the bedroom?" she said as a conversation starter.

"I've been hiding in there for months. I'm sorry Char that I cut you out. I cut everyone out. I've been going through some stuff. Hell me and Sammy are not really even speaking. I've hardly left the apartment since I discovered grocery delivery." Dean felt the need to come clean to his best friend.

"I had an idea it was something like that. You know you can come to me with anything. I am not going to judge. What's going on with you and Sam?" Charlie asked.

Dean pulled Cas closer into his chest and snuggled into the omega's neck. "I'd rather not go into that right now. Later okay? I need to stay calm for Cas."

"Fine." Charlie said turning back to her laptop.

"What are you working on?" Dean needed a change of subject.

"I am finding out everything about Cas' ex and his harlot of a sister so I can destroy them." Charlie said like it was only natural.

"I just found out his ex's name was Michael just a few minutes ago. How are you researching him?" Dean asked running his fingers through the omega's dark brown hair.

"Um, I found Cas' wallet in his pants. He was Castiel Milton up until a month ago when he changed his name to Castiel Shurley. One Michael Milton filed bond severance paperwork two days before that and on the same day filed new bond paperwork with one Hannah Novak now Hannah Milton. Michael also evicted Castiel from the property that they bought together with their joint income. Luckily Cas was smart and kept a secret account or the poor guy would be destitute." Charlie said sounding increasingly pissed.

"Son of a bitch." Dean grumbled. When Cas whimpered in his sleep, Dean took a cleansing breath to calm himself and kissed the omega's forehead.

"Yeah, I was curious why Cas would have mated the dick to begin with. Apparently Cas' alpha mother, Naomi, arranged and forced the bonding. Michael is Castiel's second cousin on his mother's side. Cas' alpha mother and omega father were separated and due to an iron clad premating agreement Naomi didn't get a dime of Charles Shurley's millions. Cas' father died a month before Cas was forced to mate Michael. I'm not completely sure Chuck's death was natural either. Castiel's name before his bonding with Michael was Castiel Novak, his alpha mother's family name. I support him in taking his omega father's name. He has a restraining order against both Naomi and Michael." Charlie finished and started clicking away on her laptop.

"What are you going to do Char?" Dean whispered because Cas seemed to be becoming more wakeful.

"Nothing for now as long as they don't do anything more to Cas. I am going to watch and wait until Castiel gives me to the okay to do anything. Right now I am going to watch and protect." Charlie turned to face Dean "His sister Hannah has an appointment with a fertility clinic next week. They are trying hard to get their hands on that money. Hannah had not presented yet when Castiel was forced to mate Michael or she would have mated him. From what I have dug up she is loyal to Naomi." Charlie said the last part through gritted teeth.

"Watch Hannah too. I don't want her near Cas." Dean whispered.

"Hannah... why are you talking about her... She is not here is she?" Cas said looking around in terror.

"No Sweetheart, we are making sure she, Michael and Naomi don't hurt you again." Dean said rocking the omega in his arms.

"How do you know about them?" Cas said weakly.

"Forgive me. I snooped in your wallet. I want to help you." Charlie said moving slowly toward them.

"You are Charlie?" Cas asked glancing at her.

"Yes. Dean told you about me?" Charlie said smiling at them.

"Yes. He said that you are his best friend and that you want to help me because I am a fellow omega who is important to Dean." Cas seemed exhausted by the little speech. 

"Yes Cas. I know they made you mate Michael. I know about the inheritance and I know about the abuse." Charlie declared.

"Abuse. Did he hurt you?" Dean says with fire in his voice.

"They all did. Even my sister. On the day Michael chemically broke our bond, bonded with my her and evicted me from the house: She pushed me down the stairs. Told me no one wanted me and that I should find a hole, crawl in it and die. She said she hoped the rejection sickness was painful and that it killed me." Cas slumped against Dean's chest.

"No you won't die. I won't let that happen. They are never touching or laying eyes on you again. Cas sweetheart I want you. I promise to protect and honor you even if you don't take me as your mate." Dean finished by kissing the omega's cheek.

"Your a good alpha Dean." Cas said before sinking back against Dean and giving himself over to sleep.

"Charlie make your plans. We are going to destroy them. We need to be ready when Cas gives us the go ahead. I am taking him back to bed to rest." Dean said standing with Cas in his arms.

"Agreed. I'll come in shortly to change out his IV and check his temp. Your intended will be safe." Charlie said going back to typing away. Before the night was out she'd know everything there was to know about them and have a plan. Charlie smiled because those three had no idea what was coming for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About to earn that explicit rating!!!!

In the brief amount of time that Dean had spent with Castiel so far he’d become very accustom to the omega’s scent. As the alpha claws his way to wakefulness, he realizes something has changed in the scent that has become home and happiness for him. Before he is even fully awake he takes in a big lungful and he is immediately burst wide awake. It is early on but Cas is definitely going into heat.

Dean is instantly aroused by the aroma and terrified. Castiel is very sick and a heat can be difficult even for a healthy omega. Dean jumps up and grabs Cas from the bed and rushes into Charlie. He finds her where he left her typing away at her laptop. “Charlie…. help.” Is all that Dean can get out in a harsh strained whisper.

“What…” Charlie starts to say and then you can tell that the omega catches the scent of heat. “Oh…. Shit! Dean you’re not going to want to hear this but we are running out of options. Castiel can’t survive rejection sickness on top of a heat. There is only one way he can be saved. He needs to be mated. Castiel needs your bite to survive.”

Dean is in tears. “Charlie this isn’t fair.”

“I know but it is reality. We need to wake him before he gets too bad. Tell him while he is still coherent.” Charlie goes to her bag and starts rummaging around for something. She crosses the room holding a vile which she opens and places under the omega’s nose. The omega jumps in the alpha’s arm before opening his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Castiel asks sounding groggy but in his right mind. Dean is thankful for at least that.

“Sweetheart…” Dean starts wishing he didn’t have to put Cas through this right now but he has no choice. “You’re starting to go into heat. Charlie says if I don’t mate with you and give you my bite you won’t make it. I am so sorry Cas. This is not the way I wanted to ask you this. I’d rather take you out on a clear night in my Impala to the country and ask you under the stars to be my mate after I wooed you for a couple of months but fate isn’t cooperating.”

“Dean I don’t want to trap you.” The omega says weakly.

“You’re not. I know you are my true mate. Please Cas don’t make me lose you when I just found you.” Dean lets his tears flow unchecked.

Castiel is quiet for a few moments before he answers. At first Charlie and Dean are afraid that he has lost consciousness again but then he grabs at Dean’s shirt. “Yes Dean. I want to be your mate. Not just because it will save my life but because you’re the only alpha I have ever felt safe with. You have cared more for me in the past couple of days than anyone else besides my omega father. I trust you and I want your bite.”

Dean feels tempered relief wash over him. “I will be gentle. I am so sad that our first time will be with you so sick. I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. Promise.”

Castiel smiles up at Dean. “I am going to hold you to that.”

“I am going out for supplies to give you two some privacy. I’ll be back in two hours. If you need me before that Dean send me a text. Oh and Dean… don’t rip out the IV. With the heat, he needs the hydration even more. Capice.” The omega warns.

“Yes Charlie.” Dean promises before hurrying off to the bedroom cradling Cas.

Dean gently lays his soon to be mate on the bed. “Are you sure?” the alpha asks one more time.

“Yes.” Cas declares before attempting to push the jogging pants and underwear that he is wearing down. The omega is too weak to get it much past his hips.

Dean helps the omega get stripped down before quickly taking off his own. The alpha braces his arms on the bed around the omega. He looks into those blue eyes so he is sure of the omega’s reaction. “We are going to have to do this without protection for the bond to form properly. You are in heat therefore it is possible you might get pregnant however given your illness it is unlikely.” Dean watches Cas expression and what he see relaxes him.

Cas smiles as serenely as he can and says, “I’ve always wanted pups but not with Michael. You however I feel so different about. If it happens with you, I will be fine with it.” Cas opens his legs in invitation to the alpha.

“Alright Baby. I’m going to prep you good and slow. I don’t want you to feel any pain. Want this to be good for you.” Dean says and he starts to circle his index finger around Cas’ hole. The omega just smiles peacefully up at him. 

Dean claims his first kiss from Cas. It is chaste at first and then the omega opens up to the alpha. Dean can’t help but turn it scorching. Cas moans as Dean bites gently at the omega’s lip on retreat. The alpha slips the first finger inside Cas’ channel and the omega cries out in pleasure. Dean just watches those brilliant blue eyes as he finally opens Cas up to three fingers. Slick is pooling underneath the omega and Dean just can’t wait anymore.

The alpha takes a steadying breath before starting his slow side into his intended mate. He watches for any sign that he is hurting Cas but the omega just stares back smiling and occasional moaning and wiggling. “Dean please! Move!” the omega insists when the alpha finds himself fully seated. The omega’s cock is hard and leaking between them.

Dean starts out the rhythm slow and gentle at but soon changes it too hard and deep at his omega’s insistence. Dean can already see some of the color coming back into Cas’ face. The alpha’s knot is already starting to swell so he grabs the omega’s cock and starts jacking it in time with his thrusts. Castiel orgasms with a sharp hitch of breath and squeezes around Dean. The alpha blows his load and slips his knot in the omega. 

Dean bites down on the opposite side of Cas’ neck from Michaels bite causing the omega to cry out in both bliss and pain. Dean cleans his mark quickly before offering up his own neck for Cas to mark. They both fall asleep tangled and knotted together. Dean’s last coherent thought his that Cas’ scent doesn’t smell putrid anymore before he succumbs to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind on comments. I'll try to do better. My health and work have been getting in the way. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.

When Dean awoke, his knot had gone down and he wondered how long he had been asleep and how soon Cas' next wave of heat would hit. He carefully rolled away from the sleeping omega and grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand. "Good." Dean mumbled realizing he had only slept for an hour. 

When he rolled back toward Cas he took a moment to really look at him and he was astonished at the change. It was almost magical. Cas was no where near as pale as he had been. There was a hint of color in his cheeks. The black circles were still evident around his eyes but they had receded. The purple and black inflammation where Micheal's old bite was had reduced greatly. The teeth marks were fading as well. Soon Micheal's claim would leave no physical trace on Cas' body at all. This put a smile on Dean's face. Cas was his and no one else's. Dean vowed to himself to spend the rest of his days making the omega forget about those two years he spent forcibly bonded to that ass.

Dean went out to the kitchen to get food and water for Cas for when he awoke. Charlie was still gone but he knew she would be back soon. Dean waited for Cas to wake or for his next wave of heat to hit but it didn't happen. By the time Charlie returned Dean was already worried.

"I can't wake him Charlie. He should have had his next wave of heat but he hasn't. Is he in a coma?" Dean asked his best friend.

Charlie scrunched her nose as Dean's scent soured with worry. She checked the omega over. She found his vitals to be stable. "Dean you need to calm yourself and your scent. We need to make sure Cas isn't distressed in anyway. His body is healing and rebooting. I am going to keep running his IV and add a vitamin boost to it. Hold him and talk to him. We are just going to have to wait this out." There was a tinge of worry in her tone but Dean was hopeful because Cas looked so much better. His scent was cleaner and purer. The putrid smell of sickness barely lingered. Dean turned on the exhaust fan in the room to air it out more.

Thus Dean waited and he waited. Finally Charlie told Dean to go shower and she would sit with the unconscious omega. Neither of them wanted Castiel waking up alone. When the alpha returned he found Charlie reading The Hobbit out loud to Cas. Dean cuddled up to his omega and listened for a while until Charlie returned to the living room. Dean decided to give Cas a sponge bath to rid him more of the putrid smell of sickness. Dean found the experience to be nothing sexual but he did find it peaceful and quite the bonding experience.

When Dean was done and had redressed the omega in a pair of his jogging pants and a old Pink Floyd t-shirt he looked upon the omega and couldn't help but smile. Cas looked like a sleeping angel. Dean laid down and spooned the omega as he made plans for all the things he wanted to do with Cas and for him. The alpha drifted off to sleep imaging walks in the park on sunny days and evenings watching sunsets on the beach worshiping his omega. 

Dean was awoken by Castiel stirring in his sleep. Dean sat up quickly and watched the omega as he slowly awoke. When those blue eyes cracked open it made Dean gasp in awe. "Hello Dean." Cas said sleepily.

"How do you feel?" Dean asked stroking Cas' bicep.

"Better..." Cas paused seeming to take stock of his body. "Why am I not still in heat?" Cas looked around and noticed they were both dressed differently. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You were out for like sixteen hours. About the heat, Charlie and I have a few ideas but we are not certain. One you were so weak that the claiming was enough to sate your heat or two, you are pregnant." Dean paused taking in Cas' expression. The omega just stared back lovingly at Dean so the alpha asked, "How would you feel if you were pregnant?"

"Happy... excited... did you think I would be upset?" Castiel said arching a brow at his alpha.

"I wasn't sure. I just wanted to make sure. Do you feel up to eating something?" Dean asked helping Castiel sit up.

"Yes my alpha." Castiel said smiling big like using the possessive term gave him great joy.

"Okay my omega. I am going to send in Charlie to check you over while I am getting you some grub together." Dean left but not before giving Cas a lingering and enthusiastic kiss.

Dean found Charlie typing away at the kitchen table. "He is awake." the alpha announced.

"Wonderful. You making him food?" She asked.

"Yeah, I said I would send you in to check him out. I can't wait to take him to get our bonding papers." Dean said cheerily.

"I was thinking about that. You should marry him first so you can change his name to Winchester. I am afraid they might be looking for bonding paper work with his name on it. Omega's rarely have marriage contracts so I doubt they are even considering it." Charlie said picking up her medical bag.

"By they you mean Michael and Naomi?" Dean asked as he scavenged for food in the refrigerator.

"Yes. I don't want him on their radar. In fact he needs to cancel his lease on his apartment and leave no forwarding address. I know he is on leave with the university for the next year so that can be left as is." Charlie seemed to have been busy hacking because Dean didn't even know what Cas' job was.

"What does he do at the university?" Dean asked curiously.

"He is a History professor and his specialty is Religious History. He is well liked." Charlie said with a smile as she departed to check on Cas.

Dean was impressed and he had to admit that his mate being a history professor was kind of hot. Dean made a tray with fruit, meat, crackers and cheese. He also brought several bottles of water because he couldn't imagine Cas wasn't thirsty. 

When Dean came into the bedroom he found Charlie and Cas both laughing. "What is so funny?" Dean asked as he sat the tray on the foot of the bed.

"Oh I was telling Cas how you were my handmaiden when we used to larp. He wants to see pictures. I told him he'll have to come and see it first hand the next time you come." Charlie said looking at Dean arching her brow in question.

"As soon as Cas feels up to it and we get him a costume we'll be there." Dean promises. The rewarding smile from both Charlie and Cas makes Dean's cup run over. 

"Cas' fever is totally gone and his vitals are all good. I think Cas is going to be back to normal in no time.. I talked to Cas about what we spoke of just a bit ago. He is on-board. I'll let you guys have some privacy so you can talk it over. I'll be out in the living room." Charlie said backing out of the room. 

"When do you want to go get married?" Dean asked.

"As soon as I am physically able." Cas says seizing Dean's hand and pulling it into his lap.

"It will just be before a judge. You sure you don't want to wait and do something fancy?" Dean asked hand feeding Cas a grape.

"As long as you and Charlie are there it will be perfect." Cas says as he snuggles into Dean's side.

"Awesome." Dean replies before kissing Cas' forehead. They ate and shared stories until Cas' eyes grew heavy. Dean tucked himself in next to his mate and listened to his even breathing until Dean himself fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have been asked, I would just like to say that even though season 15 will be the last it doesn't mean fanfic will end. I will keep writing until I have nothing left. We can continue these characters stories as long as we want. I mean that is what fanfic is all about. Enjoy the new chapter.

The next morning Dean awoke to an empty bed. The alpha immediately started to panic until he heard a murmured conversation going on in either the living room or the kitchen. Dean rolled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. The alpha had been sleeping in just his boxers and since he didn't know who was here for sure he thought it better to dress for modesty.

Dean smiled when he found Charlie and Cas trying to make breakfast while arguing over who was the best Sci-Fi spaceship captain ever. Castiel was adamant that Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise was the best because of his solid moral compass and leadership skills. Charlie deemed all that boring and said that Malcolm Reynolds of the spaceship Serenity was hands down the best. Dean holds back a chuckle when Charlie goes into a rant about there only being one season of Firefly which she said was a “travesty.” 

It takes a while but the two omega’s finally notice they have an audience. “Dean.” Cas says with a smile as he approaches the alpha with open arms. Dean immediately pulls the omega close and scents him. His scent is absent of all sickness and he can smell a hint of his alpha scent mingling in the omega’s. Dean smiles because this is the indication of their bond. Dean realizes the omega is scenting him too and purring.

“You smell so much better.” Dean says before pulling back to look at Cas. “You look better than I have ever seen you. You’re breathtaking, sweetheart.” The alpha admits before kissing his mate chastely on the lips.

“What a charming alpha I have.” Cas quips as he smiles that smile dean just can’t get enough of. Dean feels like he could live on his omega’s smiles.

“Alright you two… don’t make me dump cold water on you.” Charlie threatens but she is all smiles.

“Sorry Char.” Dean says but pays little attention to her. His eyes are locked on his mate.

Dean helps them finish preparing breakfast and then they eat together. Charlie declares that Cas is well on his way to recovery and she can see no reason why they can’t get married before the week is done. “Charlie I want you to stand up with us.” Dean announces as Castiel shakes his head in affirmation.

“I’d be happy to. Who else?” She asks.

“I think Garth. You’ll love him Cas. Probably the sweetest beta you’ll ever meet. He manages my shop for me. He has taken on a lot in the past few months. I should really give him a raise.” Dean says pensive.

“What about Sam?” Charlie asks as she tops off Castiel’s orange juice.

Dean growls, “He’ll find out about Cas in a little less than two months. I have been summoned to his wedding. He is marrying some socialite in California. You’ll come with me right… Cas?” Dean asks seeming unsure.

“Of course. Are you sure you don’t want to tell your brother now?” Cas says reaching out to take Dean’s hand.

“No. The last time we spoke he was being a self-righteous prick. He was lecturing me on my wayward lifestyle and how I’d never find a mate. He wouldn’t even give me pause to speak. I will enjoy the look on his face when I introduce my lovely smart omega to him.” Dean leans down to kiss Cas’ hand.

“Since when did Sam get on such a high horse?” Charlie looks distressed. Sam and her had been quite close before his move to California. They were both so nerdy, they practically had their own language.

“Oh he is a big shot lawyer with a rich well connected fiancé. I can wait to deflate that big head he has some.” Dean responds with food in his mouth. Charlie grimaces when scrabbled egg escapes his lips and falls to the table.

Dean spends the rest of the morning moving Cas’ meager belongings into his apartment. The alpha is saddened to see what a desperate situation the omega was in. Castiel seemed to have only a bed and a chair in the way of furniture. Castiel explained he didn’t see the need to buy furniture when he thought he only had a few weeks to live. It becomes apparent to the alpha that his omega had given up long before his collapse in the hallway and Dean decides he will pay close attention to his mate in the future for signs of depression. 

Dean doesn’t let Cas lift a finger during the move because he doesn’t want the omega to have any kind set back his recovery. After all of Cas’ things find a place in their now shared apartment, Dean curls up on the couch with the omega in his lap and they watch some crap TV for a couple hours.

Dean receives a text from Charlie in the afternoon telling him she has made arrangements for them to appear before a judge the next day to be married. She pulled some strings so that Cas’ name change will be effective immediately after so they can do the bonding papers the same day. Dean says a little prayer that Charlie’s plan works and Cas stays off his ex’s and mother’s radar. Doesn’t matter though because Dean and Charlie will take care of them if necessary.

Then the alpha realizes he has forgotten something crucial after relaying to Cas the plans for the following day. “Shit Cas I need to get you a ring!” Dean is horrified because his omega deserves more than just a piece of paper showing his pledge and commitment to him.

“Dean omega’s… we don’t usually get wedding rings. A bite is all that is necessary.” Castiel say looking sad.

“Fuck what is only necessary! You are more than just a breeder to me Cas. You are my partner in every way and you’ll have a damn ring showing that I mean that. Let’s go now and pick out a matching set for us both and then I am taking you out for a nice dinner.” Dean declares with little room for argument. The alpha watches the omega try to hide his smile.

“That does sounds wonderful.” Cas says right before the alpha pulls the omega up off the couch and leads him to their bedroom to get dressed appropriately to go out in public. 

It takes longer than it should because Dean finds it hard to keep his hands off his mate. “Dean I know you want to knot me but if we do that now I fear we’ll never make it out of the house.” Castiel says sounding like it’s taking everything in his power not to give in to it.

“I know. Fuck! Tonight though please.” Dean whines.

Castiel feels a flutter in his stomach. His alpha is begging him. The omega has never experienced such a thing. “Dean you are turning me on right now. I have never heard an alpha beg before.” Castiel is breathless in his omega’s arms.

“Sweetheart you are so worth begging for but we need to go so I’ll behave.” Dean says as gropes the omega’s ass. Cas arches his brow at his alpha with an expression that screams “Really!” Dean laughs, “Okay, I’ll try to behave.”

When they get outside it is an absolutely gorgeous afternoon. Dean feels reborn with the sun shining on his face and the weigh of Cas’ hand in his. Castiel is smiling too as he takes in the sights of the neighborhood. He had lived here a month but had never paid attention much to his surroundings. Now with Dean’s hand in his he finds himself charmed by the storefronts.

Dean leads Cas into Knight’s Jewelry and Gems which sit in-between a florist shop and a bakery. Dean leans down and whispers in Cas’ ear pointing at the bakery, “They have the best pie.” The omega smiles because in the short time Castiel has known Dean, he’s learned that the alpha loves his pie.

They begin browsing the cases but are soon approached by a very severe looking redheaded women, with lipstick so bright red it makes Dean’s eyes hurt. Her name tag says Abaddon, and Dean can’t help but scowl at such name. He feels the name fits the women though, since she gives him this unnerving dominatrix feel. “What can I help you find?” she bites out as she looks Dean up and down like she wants to eat him. Castiel stiffens next to him and lets out a growl. Dean doesn’t think Abaddon hears it though because she doesn’t react.

“We are looking for a matching wedding band set. We are getting married tomorrow.” Dean says pulling Cas close. The women icy stare is really making the alpha uncomfortable.

“Waiting to the last minute?” She says judgmentally.

“In a way.” Dean says because it is none of her damn business. The alpha looks over at his mate and notices Castiel is giving the women the stink eye. Dean can’t help but chuckle under his breath because it is so damn adorable.

Abaddon sizes both of their fingers and starts going through their inventory of rings to see what they have already in their size. They don’t have the luxury of time to get rings altered. Castiel gets a call and steps outside to take it. Abaddon comes back and notices Dean is alone. The wicked smile she gives him makes his blood run cold. “Well sweet thing… where did your little omega run off to?”

“He went to take a call and he’ll be right back.” Dean said as a kind of warning. He really doesn’t like how she was looking at him. He kept getting hints of her scent which told him she was an alpha.

“You know since your little omega has scampered off, I’d just like to say that your body gives me all kinds of ideas. Fancy exploring those with me?” the look on her face as she said this was absolutely feral.

Dean stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Just then an older male alpha approached and pushed Abaddon gently aside. “Abby it is time for your break and I expect you to take it.” The redhead huffed but walked away. “I apologize for my niece’s impertinence. My name is Cain and I’ll make sure you and your omega find the perfect rings.” Cain was intimidating in a different way than his niece. His stare was solid and he had an heir of power and authority about him. The difference was Cain gaze was professional not feral in intensity.

When Castiel returned he seemed slightly distracted but happy that Abaddon was no longer there. It takes no time for Cain to find something both Dean and Cas love. They are platinum bands with “forever yours” engraved in them. Cas steps out again while Dean is paying to make a call. Dean takes the opportunity to buy something else for Cas and pockets it before the omega returns.

When they leave the store hand in hand on the way to dinner, Dean can’t help but wonder what all the urgent phone calls Cas has been taking and making are about. He decides maybe that is an excellent conversation for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean took Cas to the diner a few blocks away from their apartment building. They had awesome burgers and curly fries. Cas ate his burger so fast Dean was afraid his mate might choke. “These make me very happy.” Was all the omega said when Dean voiced his concerns.

Once they were finished with the main part of their meal and waiting on dessert, Dean decided to bring up the phone calls. “Cas may I ask what all the phone calls were about back at the jewelry store? Is there anything to worry about?” Dean asked.

“No, nothing to worry about.” Cas looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. “It was my uncle Gabriel. He is my omega father’s brother. He is a lawyer and secretly has been handling somethings for me since my father died.” Cas slides out of his side of the booth and over next to Dean so he can whisper in his alpha’s ear. “Our old family money is tied up in the inheritance clause as I have told you but my omega father Chuck made quite a bit of money as an author when he was alive. That money he put away for me in a trust oversaw by Gabriel. No one knows about it. My father had an inkling that if anything ever happened to him that my alpha mother might concoct a scheme like she did. He only wanted me to have his money. My sister had already sided with our mother before our father died. She’d always been a stuck up brat.” Castiel relayed.

Dean put his arm around his mate for comfort. “How do they not know about his made wealth?” the alpha asked curious. I mean how do you not know someone is a successful author? Dean wondered.

“My father wrote under a pen name. Gabriel and I were the only ones that knew he was Carver Edlund.” The omega said before stealing a sip of Dean’s sweet tea.

“Your father wrote the Supernatural books? Wow! Does that mean you get royalties from the show and the movie franchise as well?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but it is not as much as you would think.” Castiel seemed weary all of a sudden.

“I am glad you have money for whatever you want sweetheart. I can support you though, so you can put the money up for our pups if you want. My shop makes more than enough to keep us comfortable. I should really start looking to buy a house. My apartment is adequate but I want to give you something better. Would you feel like looking online with me sometime this week for something that you would like?” Dean asked.

“Dean why couldn’t I have found you before my omega father died. He would have loved you. You have put me at ease. Michael only ever saw me as a way to get my family money.” Castiel said laying out his fears for Dean.

“I just want you. You are my true mate. I don’t want anything but your companionship and love. Please never doubt that.” Dean pleaded kissing Cas’ forehead.

“Thank you and I won’t. I sorry I guess I am still alittle shellshocked from Michael.” Cas admitted.

“It is okay. We’ll get through it together.” Dean said. He meant it to. Whatever his omega needed to get over what had been done to him Dean was willing to give.

“Love you.” Cas whispered before continuing, “I had to let Gabriel know we were getting married and I was changing my name again for legal reason in regards to my trust.” Castiel said leaning into Dean now that he was more comfortable. He was glad to finally have a good alpha.

“Would Gabriel want to attend our wedding?” Dean asked running his fingers through Cas’ messy hair.

“He would but he can’t. He is an omega lawyer that works for The Third World Omega Advocacy Association. He is station in Guinea right now and can’t take a leave. He wants to visit soon though. He said he wants to ‘look you over.’ I warned him but Gabriel can be quite crass for an omega. Scratch that… Gabriel is more crass than any designation ever thought about being.” Castiel said with a chuckle.

“Don’t worry. I’m not easily scared. Speaking of our wedding…” Dean pulled a ring box out of his pocket. “I want you to have an engagement ring. Castiel will you do me the honor of wearing this ring until I can properly marry you tomorrow?” The ring was a silver band with small white diamond inlaid.

“Dean you didn’t have to.” Cas said admiring the ring. It shimmered in the light and Cas gasped a little.

“I know but I wanted to.” Dean said sliding the ring on Cas’ finger. “Your wedding band will fit perfectly over top of it.”

“I don’t know what to say.” And with that Cas lunged at Dean and kissed him hard on the mouth. When the waitress came with their desserts, she had to clear her throat rather loudly to get their attention.

The alpha and omega spent the rest of dinner sharing their pie with kisses. That night as Castiel fell asleep, he felt better than he had since before he had lost his omega father. Dean was a good person and a good alpha. Castiel hoped their life together was long and happy. His dreams were filled that night with visions of Dean smiling at him and the feeling of being in his alpha strong loving arms.

Dean fell into dreamland quickly that night. His dreams were filled with hopes for pups and dancing with Cas at Sam’s wedding. Dean couldn’t wait to show Sam just how wrong he was about him. Castiel was the piece that Dean had been missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
